Elección
by Tenshi Everdeen
Summary: Dos decisiones diferentes: ¿Dejar a tu familia e irte con un chico que acabas de conocer pero que te ha dado la oportunidad de seguir viviendo? ¿Darle la espalda a tu clan por proteger y estar con una humana que tal vez nunca quiera ser como tú? No hay vuelta atrás en lo que decidan... Maka, Soul. (Universo Alterno)
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, son creación única del maestro Atsushi Okubo.**

**TWO-SHOT**

**«ELECCIÓN»**

**PARTE I**

.

* * *

.

La chica rubia apresura el paso. No falta mucho para que llegara a casa, apenas algunos metros de distancia. Le preocupa que la luna esté oculta entre las nubes entorpeciendo su ya de por sí mala visión pero confía en su memoria para no perderse.

Es lo malo de tener que vivir a las afueras de Death City por su antiguo estado de salud. Impresiones fuertes, el bullicio de las personas en su diario vivir, el ir a una escuela o conocer amigos, podría resultar contraproducente para ella. De ahí que sus padres tuvieran que mudarse al bosque que rodea la ciudad. Para protegerla.

Aunque ahora poco importa eso. Ha mejorado notablemente y prueba de ello es que incluso trabaje por las tardes en un conocido café del centro. Regresa a casa al atardecer ya que, dicen que la oscuridad es peligrosa. Hay muchas cosas protegidas por ella, seres peligrosos y letales. Por eso cuando la luna sale, Death City se encierra.

Antes, creía que sólo eran paranoias de las personas, cuentos baratos para asustar niños. Pero desde hace un tiempo sabe que aquellos supuestos cuentos son parte de la realidad. Una que le fue negada y que apenas está aprendiendo a conocer por sí misma.

Lamentablemente, ésta vez el tiempo se le fue hablando con un amigo; un chico que conoció hace poco en el café. Es extranjero y parece tener demasiada vitalidad para su edad. Curiosamente siempre está vestido de traje a pesar de que la formalidad no va con él.

Llega en las últimas horas en que está abierto el local, ocupa una mesa para él solo y bebe café negro. Es un tipo muy divertido, se llama Black Star. Hoy llegó con un inusual semblante decaído y por más intentos de ayudarlo, el chico no supo darle razón de su preocupación. Ahí se le fue el tiempo.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya era hora de cerrar y por haberse quedado con él, ella tenía que hacerlo. Muy amablemente Black le ofreció ayuda que ella agradeció mucho. Pero, la noche había caído y ahora se encontraba en ésa situación. Caminando a casa intranquila. Tanto por la noche, como por la presencia que la sigue.

De hecho, no debería ser así. Desde hace unos meses se ha visto en la misma situación cada que regresa del trabajo. Toparse con él el sol se oculta y llegar a casa dos horas después sin que sus padres sospechen. Sin embargo, siente que ésta vez será diferente. Su corazón se lo dice y por eso teme detenerse.

—Caminas muy rápido —susurra de forma queda una voz masculina—. Hey Maka. —La llama, se le escucha enojado— ¿No piensas detenerte? No quiero estarte persiguiendo, y por cómo vas hasta parece que huyes de mí.

—Tengo cosas que hacer hoy. No puedo quedarme, mejor vete —pide ella. Aunque trató de sonar normal, su tono fue cortante.

—Estás mintiendo —asegura el chico.

—No soy mentirosa, yo… tengo un asunto que arreglar. Puedes venir… mañana —Intenta sonar segura.

—Maka… sabes que mañana tal vez no esté —La voz del chico suena apagada. La sigue brincando de árbol en árbol esperando a que ella pare— ¿No quieres hablar de esto?

Maka se detiene pero no voltea a verle. El chico también para; las nubes se alejan dejando a la vista la luna. La luz del astro nocturno permite ver al joven de pie en la rama de un árbol. Sus ojos rojos y cabello blanco resaltan, dándole un aire sobrenatural. Muy superior a ella. Observa atento los movimientos de la chica rubia en medio del camino.

—No… no sé. Soul por favor, es peligroso si te ven. Estarías en problemas; ambos lo estaremos. Es mejor que… te vayas —susurra lo último. Dando un doble sentido a sus propias palabras. Siente un picor en el pecho, específicamente en el corazón.

—No sin ti —responde el albino.

—Esto es imposible. Lo sabes.

Soul permanece en el árbol.

—Y tú sabes cuánto me importas, quiero protegerte —dice, abatido por las palabras de Maka.

—Es irónico que lo digas tú —responde ella con cierto sarcasmo. Aunque en realidad por dentro se rompe en pedazos.

El chico no contesta. Permanece en el mismo lugar, mirando con dolor cómo ella reanuda su marcha.

Maka sabe que sus palabras lo han lastimado, así como ella lo está al decirlas. Siente sus ojos escocer por las lágrimas que intentan salir y hace esfuerzos por no dejarlas libre. Reprime el impulso de echarse a correr, lo que sería en parte tonto porque si él se enoja, la alcanzaría en segundos y ahí sí, estaría en serios aprietos.

La luz proveniente de su hogar no tarda en verse, alcanza a oir las voces de su familia. Voces que no son de su total agrado porque parece que nuevamente sus padres están discutiendo. Como siempre pasa cuando ella no está.

Cuando ella entre con su fingida alegría, serán nuevamente la familia feliz. Los padres perfectos para su recuperada hija perfecta. Triste mentira.

Maka suspira. Se acerca a la cerca que separa la calle de su hogar. Antes de abrirla se detiene, solo que ésta vez no porque ella así lo quiera. Unos brazos la tienen aprisionada impidiéndole seguir. Debería gritar y pedir ayuda pero, no lo hace.

A pesar de que el cuerpo de su captor es frío, éste le transmite un sentimiento de calidez inigualable. Alegría que duele.

—Ven conmigo Maka —Le ruega Soul.

Irónico que alguien como él, le esté suplicando a una simple mortal como ella.

—N-no puedo —musita, dudando también de lo que ha dicho.

—¿Me vas a decir otra vez que es por tu familia? —inquiere el chico, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella haciéndola estremecer.

—No preguntes si lo sabes —contesta, dejándose llevar por la suave caricia.

—¿Enserio elegirás a ésas personas que te encerraron en éste jodido bosque y que para colmo te dieron por un caso perdido? En esa casa, sólo tienes infelicidad. En cambio, conmigo, tienes esperanzas de seguir viviendo. De conocer el mundo que ignoras.

Maka escucha su punto, piensa en la tanta verdad que tienen sus palabras. Sin embargo, también piensa en sus padres y trata de excusarlos. Aunque no hay mucho de dónde buscar.

—Ellos no sabían que más hacer Soul. No es su culpa que mi cuerpo fuera tan débil.

El albino aspira profundamente el aroma de la chica dejándose embriagar por él y al mismo tiempo, frenando sus impulsos de saciarse de ella, cosa que, se le dificulta un poco. Afianza su agarre cuidando de no lastimarla.

—¿Y qué me dices de sus pleitos? Tú lo sabes mejor que yo… que sólo están juntos porque creen que de esa forma tú mejorarías. Si te vas, tal vez ellos mismo busquen su propia felicidad. Piénsalo.

Maka cierra los ojos, ésta vez las lágrimas fluyen de sus orbes jade. Soul tiene razón. Spirit y Kami están juntos para cuidar de su enferma hija de 17 años, que hasta hace un par de meses no podía valerse por sí misma. Si ella no estuviera… entonces no resultaría ningún impedimento para que sus padres buscaran por separado su bienestar.

—Ta-tal vez tengas razón pero aun así… no es tan fácil.

Ella se deshace de su agarre para encararlo. Lo mira directo a sus ojos carmín que han adquirido el extraño brillo que siempre le causó temor y fascinación al mismo tiempo. Revelando su verdadera naturaleza.

—Maka… me debes ésta nueva vida. Además… si yo me voy tú… morirás —Soul usa su último recurso para convencerla.

Ella limpia las lágrimas que escaparon.

—No te pedí que me salvaras.

La furia lo invade. Es tan terca. Avanza hacia ella para acariciar su cabello rubio cenizo, alejando el enojo para mirarla con ternura y amor. Sonríe, mostrando sus dientes afilados. Una sonrisa cool cómo él la llama.

—Tus ojos… pedían vivir.

—¿Mis ojos? —Maka ladea la cabeza, extrañada por sus palabras.

Él engrandece su sonrisa dejando ver ésta vez sus colmillos.

—Eso vi cuando pasé por tu ventana dos meses atrás ¿Lo recuerdas?

Ella parece reaccionar. Las imágenes de ése día pasan por su mente frescas, como si hubiesen sido ayer.

—Aquella vez —continúa el chico—, trataba de huir de mi destino. Comprometerme con una vampiresa que no conocía para preservar la sangre noble de mi clan. Estaba furioso y llevaba días huyendo. Tenía hambre. Entonces te conocí. Tenías la ventana abierta.

—No tenía fuerzas para levantarme y cerrarla. Ni siquiera para llamar a mi madre para que me ayudara. Tenía frío. Pensé que era mi última noche con vida. Creí que estaba alucinando cuando un chico entró por ella y se paró a un lado mío. Su mirada era aterradora y tenía una expresión salvaje —rememora.

—Pude morderte y matarte pero no lo hice. Porque estabas feliz de verme ahí, susurraste: _¿Eres el ángel que ha venido por mí? ¿Al fin he de descansar? ¿Todo éste sufrimiento desaparecerá?_ Admito que algo se removió en mi interior al verte tan suplicante y feliz. Yo, que jamás creí tener sentimientos, estaba experimentando tristeza por ver a una joven como tú en ése estado. Por eso hice lo que hice…

—Me ofreciste tu sangre —completa Maka con nuevas lágrimas recorriendo su rostro— Soul… yo…

—Cambié por ti Maka. Aun no entiendo cómo una simple humana en vilo de la muerte se volvió tan indispensable para mí. No me importó saciar mi sed con tontos animales, con tal de ayudarte a ti y verte recuperada. Escuchar tu risa, tus bufidos de molestia. Hacerte sonrojar y divertirme molestándote con tu falta de atributos femeninos.

—¡Oye! —golpea el hombro del chico con un puchero infantil.

Él ríe. Escucha voces y sus sentidos en alerta le indican que los padres de la joven se dirigen a la entrada. En un impulso vuelve a abrazarla. Temiendo dejarla libre y que sea para siempre.

—Me han encontrado. Debo rendirle cuentas a mi familia Maka pero no quiero irme sin ti ¡No quiero que mueras! Sabes que no hay cura para lo que padeces y que lo que te mantiene sana es beber mi sangre. Ya que no me has permitido convertirte es lo único que puedo ofrecerte —dice lastimeramente—, no quiero perderte, te amo demasiado. Te lo pido una última vez. Ven conmigo, no importa si no quieres ser convertida. Sólo quiero tenerte a mi lado. Yo te protegeré por siempre, no serás nunca una carga.

Se separa de ella lo suficiente para unir sus labios en un rápido y tierno besa que la deja en shock pero que intenta corresponder.

—Tus padres vienen —dice él cuando se separan—, regresaré más tarde por una respuesta. Piensa en todo lo que hemos vivido, en lo que soy para ti Maka. Si te vas conmigo, deja la venta abierta y entraré a buscarte. Si no es así… tenla cerrada. Pasaré de largo y… jamás sabrás de mí de nuevo. Espero que no hagas lo segundo.

La suelta, ella escucha los pasos acercarse de sus padres. De seguro escucharon su grito anterior cuando hablaba con Soul y viene a ver que ocurrió.

—Lo pensaré —promete.

Soul camina rumbo al bosque. Antes de perderse en la oscuridad y los árboles voltea hacia Maka para sonreírle y hacer una seña de adiós con la mano. Temiendo que sea un adiós definitivo. Mas tarde sabrá, lo que le depara el destino.

* * *

—Maka ya llegaste —Su padre abre la puerta y ella da media vuelta para terminar de cruzar la cerca—, me pareció escuchar un grito ¿Te pasó algo? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, claro papá. Sólo vi una ardilla que me asustó. Es todo.

—¿Segura? —Vuelve a preguntar su padre.

—Segura —sonríe para calmarlo, entra a la casa— ¿Dónde está mamá? Tengo hambre.

—Oh. Ella no se siente… muy bien —Maka nota el semblante molesto de su padre. Tal y como imaginó, debieron discutir y ahora su madre ha de estar encerrada en el cuarto triste—. Tu comida está en la mesa. Bueno, me voy, tengo que salir.

—¿A estas horas?

—Cosas del trabajo.

—Ajá —dice con evidente sarcasmo. Sabe que su padre no irá precisamente a la escuela donde trabaja.

Spirit se despide de su hija dándole un breve beso en la frente. Dejándola sola en la mesa y pensando en lo que habló con Soul.

Dejar todo atrás, es una difícil decisión. Pero en todo lo que el chico le dijo, había mucha razón. Felicidad no sólo para ella, también para sus padres. Además de que… el imaginar una vida sin Soul, le es más doloroso que el hecho de saber que morirá. Puesto que ése temible vampiro que conoció hace poco, también se ha vuelto indispensable para ella.

Termina de cenar y después de lavar los trastos sube a su cuarto decidida. Las dudas se han despejado, ya tiene decisión y es por seguro, que jamás se arrepentirá de escogerla.

.

Al día siguiente, cuando Kami Albarn sube al cuarto de Maka para avisarle que el desayuno está listo, se encuentra con la habitación vacía e impecable. Apenas algunas ropas fueron tomadas de su armario y la fotografía familiar no está. En la cama, yace una nota.

_«Estaré bien, lo he encontrado. Y también encuéntrenlo ustedes._

_Los amo. Maka»_

Cuando Kami termina de leerla, llora. Lágrimas de alegría y melancolía por no haberse podido despedir correctamente de su hija. Pero le consuela el saber que ella ha buscado lo que no pudieron darle por completo: Amor. Sea quien sea que se lo haya mostrado.

.

.

* * *

**«Siguiente y último shot: Elección Parte II» Porque a los Evans no les agrada que su hijo menor quiera irse con una simple humana.  
**

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Y bien ¿Qué opinan? El relato es producto de un desafío de un grupo en Facebook (si quieren saber cuál es, revisen mi perfil de FF). Inicialmente era una viñeta pero quise agregarle más detalles. Espero haya sido de su agrado. En poco subo la segunda parte.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, son creación única del maestro Atsushi Okubo.**

**TWO-SHOT**

**«ELECCIÓN»**

**PARTE II**

* * *

**.**

**.**

—NO, no y ¡NO SOUL! —exclama furioso el imponente hombre de cabello blanco y mirada carmín— No permitiré que tires todo lo que hemos logrado y luchado por un estúpido e infantil capricho tuyo.

—¡No es ningún capricho mío padre! —refuta él también enojado. Se para frente a su progenitor de forma retadora— ¿Tanto te cuesta entender? ¡Es mi decisión! No estoy pidiendo ni tu aprobación ni la de nadie.

—Eres un insolente —El mayor le observa devolviéndole la postura desafiante. La diferencias de alturas es muy notable entre ambos— Debí haberte mandado hace tiempo a Oceanía como lo había pensado. Estarías mejor educado ahora.

—Claaaro, te era más fácil alejarme de tu «perfecta familia» —Soul ataca con su característica ironía. Sabe que es lo que más saca de quicio a su padre—. Siempre fui un problema para ustedes, no sé por qué les escandaliza que haga esto.

La discusión no va a ningún lado. Ni el padre ni el hijo se detienen a pensar con claridad en las consecuencias de su pelea. Los otros dos miembros presentes de la familia, guardan silencio pensando seriamente en cómo parar aquello antes de que termine en algo de gran magnitud.

Incluso el ambiente se vuelve más denso y oscuro cada minuto que pasa.

—Papá, por favor ¿Quieres calmarte? Tus gritos han de escucharse hasta Japón y… no nos convendría que nadie sepa de nuestros asuntos familiares. —El hermano mayor de Soul, una versión madura de él; intenta en vano calmarlos antes de que su furia contenida libere su locura. Si eso ocurriera, estarían en graves problemas.

—¿Cómo me pides eso Wes? Al fin encontramos a tu hermano después de huir de su cena de compromiso y al contrario de recibir una disculpa… —Camina hacia la chimenea negando con la cabeza, gira abruptamente para señalar al menor— resulta que viene acompañado con una chica ¡Una humana ni más ni menos! Y ni siquiera como familiar ¡Sino como pareja! ¡Es intolerable!

Soul ríe por la expresión acusadora de su progenitor. Ante su confusión y extrañeza, él chasquea los dedos y se va a recostar en el sofá frente al que ocupa su madre.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —pregunta impaciente el albino mayor.

—Todo. Una vergüenza para el apellido Evans ¿Por qué no lo dices directamente? Eso es lo que piensas de mí… todos piensan lo mismo y, ¿Sabes? No me importa.

—¿Cómo puede ser eso? —inquiere su madre observándolo.

Soul se sienta en el sofá para regresarles la mirada. Ve la confusión que ha generado en su familia y eso le agrada, es más, lo disfruta plenamente. Tanto que le gustaría reírse otra vez pero eso ocasionaría más problemas de lo que tiene encima por haber sido llevado de vuelta.

—¿El apellido Evans es lo único que les interesa verdad?

—El apellido, el Clan. Es el poder y las responsabilidades que nos dan ¡Eso es lo que importa! —pronuncia su padre con voz dura.

—¡Pueden meterse todo eso por el…!

—¡Soul! —Su madre le interrumpe escandalizada por las posible palabras de su hijo— Cuida tu vocabulario. Te guste o no, somos tu familia y nos debes respeto.

El chico rueda los ojos ante lo dicho por su madre. Familia es un término demasiado grande para la farsa que ellos mantienen. La verdad es que sólo Wes es digno para ellos y ¿Cómo no lo sería? Si acepta sin chistar todo lo que sus padres le ordenan. En vez de hijo, más pareciera un perro a la orden de sus amos.

Incluso no dudó en aceptar su matrimonio con Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré, la vampiresa de Oceanía. Una chica por mucho más joven que él y que, en lo poco que Soul la ha tratado, sólo finge estar de acuerdo con el casamiento por el bien de las relaciones internacionales entre ambos continentes. Algo que sólo su madre Azusa, aprueba. A leguas se nota lo infeliz que ella es al lado del patético de su hermano.

Eso precisamente es lo que Soul no quiere. Que ambos sean infelices. Él no puede vivir una eternidad engañosa.

—Acepto que tal vez no te hayamos puesto el correctivo necesario para que entraras en razón antes y aceptaras sin más tu matrimonio —comenta calmada su madre desde el otro sillón— pero no puedo entender el hecho de que trajeras a una humana a la vista de todos. Sabes lo peligroso qué es.

Aunque odia admitirlo, la mujer tiene razón. Maka corre riesgo ya que no ha sido mordida nunca. Vea como lo vea, para los vampiros es una apetitosa virgen. La situación se complica porque ni siquiera pudo hacerle la marca que la hace ser reconocida como su familiar para alimento particular. Sin eso, queda expuesta a que otro vampiro sienta su presencia e intente hacerle daño guiado por su instinto. Bien pueden vivir en una villa respetable, pero cuando el hambre se hace presente, no hay distinción alguna entre los marginados y ellos.

No lo hizo porque no quería que la chica interpretara mal las cosas y lo tomara cómo si él diera por hecho que es de su propiedad. A pesar de que, en parte lo es; por muy egoísta que suene.

¿Qué no abandonó todo por seguirlo? Maka no tiene nada a excepción de él y la promesa de un futuro. También está Black Star, su mejor amigo y sorpresivamente, igual el de ella. Ahora que lo piensa, fue una buena idea dejarla al cuidado del chico. Él no dejará que nada le suceda.

—Hermanito… —La voz serena de Wes lo saca de sus pensamientos trayéndole de vuelta.

—No hay peligro para ella. Está en buenas manos —contesta dando por sentado que no hablará más de Maka.

Su hermano se acerca hasta dónde él está. Toma asiento a un lado suyo para mirarle con sus característicos ojos carmín opacos. Su usual mirada melancólica. Por muy feliz que actué, sus ojos nunca lo muestran así. Es el mismo mirar que todos los Evans poseen.

—Comprende que con tu huida, estamos en momentos complicados. La luna de sangre es pronto y debes presentarte como miembro oficial del Clan.

—No pasa nada si no lo hago. Sólo quedaré cómo un vampiro renegado. Nadie me tomará en cuenta y creo que he mostrado que puedo vivir sin ustedes. No me hacen falta.

—Eres terco.

—Al igual que ustedes.

—Soul, tus acciones van más allá de irte con una humana —expresa su padre severo, caminando hacia la ventana para observar la luna dándole la espalda—. Nos has puesto en una situación difícil con el rechazo de tu matrimonio con la Princesa Vampira de América. Su madre no está muy contenta. El Clan Gorgon es de temer. —suspira antes de continuar hablando— Ni siquiera te presentaste a la cena formal. Se supone que debemos establecer lazos entre todos los Clanes del mundo para evitar otra guerra oscura. Juramos cómo los líderes, proteger ésa paz y por eso mismo ésta es la mejor forma de mantenerla.

Soul bufa enojado. Desordena su cabellera blanca desesperado por la obstinación de su familia y el poco interés en su felicidad. Entiende perfectamente la explicación de su padre pero está convencido de que hay otras formas de lograr calma entre la Sociedad Vampírica. No sólo con matrimonios arreglados forzados.

—Debe haber otra.

—No la hay —dice convencido el mayor.

Casarse con Chrona. No, imposible. Él no la conoce bien. Y aunque así fuera no podría hacerlo. Cuando estuvo oculto bajo la protección de su otro gran amigo, Death the Kid en Estados Unidos, él se dio cuenta de que el joven trastornado por la simetría, si conocía y apreciaba más allá de la amistad a la chica en cuestión.

Sólo una vez la vio, en un baile que Shinigami; el padre de Kid ofreció al poco de que él llegara en complicidad con Black Star huyendo de Inglaterra. Asistieron de incógnito, disfrazando su aura con una de las habilidades de Kid.

Soul pudo apreciar la molestia y la… maldad que la madre de ella emanaba. En cambio, su hija era diferente. Tímida, sincera, indefensa. No podía sentir por ella nada más que compasión. Al contrario, Death se mostraba muy atento y servicial en su compañía. La adoraba.

Ahí pudo verlo, que los dos estaban destinados a estar juntos ¿Con qué derecho él aceptaría una boda sabiendo eso? No es tan desalmado a pesar de su naturaleza. Sólo ésa noche, le fue suficiente para entender que incluso los seres como él, podían sentir algo de compasión y amor por otro ser vivo sin esperar nada a cambio.

Si era eso posible ¿Qué era de él entonces? ¿Habría alguien por ahí que lo haría sentir cómo esos dos?

Pensaba que no estaba hecho para eso después de llevar una vida cómo la suya. Sin importarle a sus padres, comparado siempre con el bien portado de su hermano. Viviendo bajo sus reglas, atado de corazón y libertad.

Se resignó a ésa vida, hasta que la conoció.

Maka, qué diferencia tan grande cuando piensa en ella. Su convivencia con la humana ciertamente fue por apenas unos meses antes de que lo encontraran y obligaran a volver.

Pero... cuando alguien sabía que él era otro heredero de la sangre especial de los Evans, lo primero que pedían es que dejara que lo probaran. Estúpido. Sólo lo veían cómo un contenedor de una sangre única en el mundo por su carácter curativo y regenerador. Otra razón para odiar pertenecer a ése linaje.

En cambio, Maka nunca le pidió nada a pesar de que él le dijera lo que representaba. Siempre fue él quien le ofrecía su sangre para que ella pudiera seguir viviendo, en algunas ocasiones la obligó a beberla porque no soportaba verla en estado de agonía y dolor cuando su cuerpo ardía en su recurrente fiebre. Amenazando con hundirla en la oscuridad y soledad de la muerte.

Soul quiso cambiar eso, darle esperanzas. Ser él quien le ayudara a conocer el mundo que sus padres le habían negado. Ver sus sonrisas, hacerla enojar para apreciar sus expresiones de molestia. Secar su llanto. Ése que le hizo remover las telarañas que se habían formado en su corazón tras cientos de años sin sentir la calidez que el amor proporciona. Porque hasta ése momento, no lo había conocido.

No, jamás la dejaría. Ya no hay paso atrás.

—Soul… —Una nueva voz se hace presente en la sala— Hijo mío. Regresaste.

Sin excepción, los presentes dirigen la mirada hacia la figura del hombre anciano e imponente que baja de las escaleras ayudado de un bastón con decorados de fino oro. Su voz es ronca por la edad; pero habla de una forma absoluta y fuerte, que hace a Soul estremecerse. Se pone de pie para recibirlo.

Los cuatro hacen una reverencia para recibirlo.

—Abuelo… buenas noches. Lamento interrumpir tu descanso —saluda solemne.

—Al fin regresaste. Me tenías preocupado.

—No era mi intención —Se disculpa el menor. Dejando atrás su sarcasmo.

—Padre, no debiste bajar. Tenemos todo controlado —dice preocupado el padre del chico al ver al Patriarca de la familia salir de sus aposentos reales. Se acerca a él para ayudarlo a terminar de bajar pero es rechazado por el otro.

Aquél hombre a pesar de mirar cansado y sereno, es el más terrible de los Ancestros que aún viven en el mundo. El que inició y terminó la guerra de los años oscuros. Mejor conocido como el Rey de los Vampiros. Su sola presencia, impone respeto y, miedo.

—Wes tenía razón —refuta el anciano—. Su discusión se escucha hasta al otro continente. Y, estando yo tan cerca, puedo oir con total claridad hasta el pálpito de sus venas.

Los demás guardan silencio. Soul traga duro esperando lo peor del patriarca. Él es un hombre que no tolera las insolencias y que tiene el carácter suficiente como para no tocarse el corazón con nadie o nada. Aunque guarda la esperanza de que su castigo no sea tan terrible puesto que el abuelo ha sido el único que realmente ha tratado de entender su carácter rebelde. El mismo que él posee y por el que se ha ganado el título que le corresponde.

—Abuelo…

—Soul. No soy alguien a quién se le pueda ocultar las cosas tan fácilmente. Seamos directos dejándonos de tonterías y niñerías que no estoy para eso —Su atención se centra en el menor—. Esperaba mucho de ti.

Soul frunce el ceño. No es capaz de contestarle tal como lo había hecho con sus padres minutos atrás.

—Señor, no es necesario que intervenga. Ya está todo solucio…

—Calla mujer. Callen todos —prorrumpe el abuelo poniéndose de frente a los demás apoyado de su bastón—. Sólo quiero escuchar a mi nieto hablar. Ya que ustedes no son capaces de arreglar nada, tendré que hacerlo yo mismo. Ni siquiera un simple problema familiar pueden solucionar ¿Cómo piensan evitar una guerra? Son decepcionantes.

Los tres bajan la cabeza a modo de disculpa general, acatando la orden del Patriarca.

—Hijo —El chico se queda quieto, esperando—. Durante miles de años he visto casos como estos. Tantas, que ya no me sorprenden. Grandes guerreros sucumbiendo ante eso que llaman «amor». Te diré lo que he aprendido, somos vampiros. Seres temidos, viviendo en las sombras al velo de la noche. No podemos amar. No a tal grado de locura. Soul… ¿No estás tomando esto como un pretexto para huir de tus responsabilidades?

Aunque la pregunta es directa, él sólo puede concentrarse en tres palabras que su abuelo dijo: «No podemos amar». Es mentira, para él lo es. Lo ha aprendido con Maka.

—Con todo respeto… —Los demás miembros voltean para verlo, expectantes de su respuesta— No es que no podamos amar, es que jamás hemos intentado hacerlo.

—¿Hmm? —El anciano ladea la cabeza, curioso por la contestación.

—Así es, familia —prosigue tranquilo al tiempo que hace una reverencia y camina hacia la puerta—. Yo encontré eso que ustedes niegan que existe. Tal vez cuando quieran encontrarlo realmente, puedan entenderme.

—¿De verdad piensas irte? —pregunta su madre alarmada viendo la decisión de su hijo.

—Claro, lamento las molestias familia Evans. Prometo que jamás sabrán algo de mí. Pueden decir que su hijo menor ha muerto mientras huía. Ya Kid me ayudará a ocultar mi aura. Sólo seré un vampiro más.

—¿Tienes presente que tal vez ella jamás quiera ser convertida? No es eterna —Le advierte el abuelo.

—Lo sé. Esperaré el tiempo suficiente. Ella también es muy terca, mucho peor que ustedes. Tiene un carácter del demonio, pero encontraré la forma de convencerla —sonríe torciendo el gesto mostrando su singular dentadura filosa.

—Vaya huida.

—Te equivocas padre —dice antes de salir e irse de ése castillo enjaulado—. Lo que pasa es que éste tipo de vida, no es nada cool para mí. Con Maka; lo es.

Soul se retira dejando a su familia desconcertada a excepción del Abuelo, quién mira divertido la puerta cerrada y siente la presencia de su nieto cada vez más lejos.

—Aún podemos detenerlo —sugiere su descendiente.

—No, déjenlo en paz. En realidad, ésa respuesta esperaba. Es muy propio de él, un verdadero Evans —El anciano se da la vuelta para regresar a su lugar de descanso—. Llamen a los otros ancianos y jefes de Clanes, hay que informarles que el sucesor de nuestro Clan se tomará un descanso y que ustedes dos se harán cargo mientras él regresa. —Termina de decir dando por finalizado el asunto dejando al resto perplejos pero sin poder refutar la orden.

.

.

—A ver a ver, más despacio. Hay 6 ramas principales de vampiros liderando los continentes y cada uno tiene una virtud que los hace especiales. Soul es uno de los herederos de Europa, su sangre es potentemente curativa y regenerativa —En su mente rememora las veces en que el chico le daba la mano con una herida para que ella sorbiera el líquido carmín que brotaba de él, y la forma en cómo segundos después, el dolor que la carcomía comenzaba a desaparecer—. Tú lo eres de Asia y poseen una brutal fuerza; alguien de nombre Chrona Gorgon lo es de América, su habilidad es la distorsión de la materia, de África es Kilik… ¿Cuál era su apellido?

—Demonios ¿Enserio tienes que anotar todo esto? —inquiere fastidiado.

—¡Por favor Black Star! Quiero saber más sobre ustedes. No quiero… ocasionarle más problemas a Soul por ignorar demasiadas cosas de su vida —contesta apenada.

¿Qué no se había ido de su casa para dejar de ser una carga para sus padres? Sería estúpido que lo siguiera siendo para otra persona. Más para alguien como Soul quien ha demostrado un interés sincero por ella porque ¿Qué podría darle a cambio alguien que estaba condenada a morir?

—¿Qué tal otro día? No sé… ¿La otra semana tal vez?

—¡Qué otra semana ni qué nada! ¡Me vas a seguir enseñando AHORA!

—Ya, tranquila —El de cabello azul suspira derrotado. Simplemente no puede con ésa impaciencia de la chica por querer saber algo que de seguro poco servirá cuando su loco amigo regrese. Porque está seguro de que él volverá por ellos—. Sabes, me caías mejor cuando te creía una mesera inocente y divertida y no una mujer despiadada y mandona que golpea a la pequeña provocación con libros salidos de quién sabe dónde.

—¿COMO? —pregunta entre dientes la joven de ojos jade.

El chico suda frío ante su mirada penetrante y su mano amenazadora buscando el mentado objeto más grande que el resto.

—S-sólo era broma Makita. E-es que me tomó por sorpresa que en realidad fueras la chica por la que Soul no quería irse de Death City.

Maka retoma su calma ante el comentario del vampiro.

—Oh —Es lo único que puede decir.

A ella también la tomó desprevenida enterarse que el chico misterioso que frecuentaba el café fuera en realidad el que ayudó a Soul escapar de su matrimonio arreglado y esconderlo en Death City con el apoyo de Death the Kid.

Otra sorpresa aún más el saber que el joven Death, un modelo de fama internacional al igual que sus primas fueran en realidad también vampiros; sólo que muy pocos sabían de su naturaleza real. Demasiado mundo que se había perdido.

Por eso y más, está decidida a agradecer todo cuanto ha hecho por ella. Aunque no tiene idea de cómo hacerlo.

Por ahora, permanecerá a su lado y lo apoyará en lo que ocurra después de ver a sus padres ya que por lo dicho por Black Star, cosas muy difíciles vendrán. Eso sin decir que el miedo que la consume a cada segundo que pasa en ésa cabaña sin Soul a su lado, es que él decida que en realidad no la quiere y se quede en su castillo de ensueño. Son seres diferentes. Ella es poco comparada con él.

—Hey hey. Cambia ésa expresión —El chico se levanta de su lugar en la puerta cómo vigía para ir a sentarse a su lado. Lleva su mano derecha a la cabeza de Maka para darle palmaditas, como si de una niña se tratara—. Soul es tan idiota que volverá. Tenlo por seguro.

La chica le sonríe dándole gracias por el apoyo. Black le regresa la sonrisa. Y pensar que la extraña chica del café ha podido cambiar el frío sentir de alguien tan renegado cómo Soul.

—Oh, vamos Black Star. Es muy pronto para que me convierta en un asesino porque alguien quiere pasarse de listo con MI chica.

—¡SOUL! —Maka no espera ni un minuto siquiera antes de lanzarse con fuerza a los brazos del albino quien acaba de entrar—, volviste.

—Jajaja sí que tienes agallas para decir que podrías matar a alguien tan grande como yo eh —Black ríe divertido por los pequeños y sorprendentes celos que el otro mostró.

—Puedo hacer cualquier cosa siempre que se trate de Maka —responde el albino, aliviado de verlos a ambos a salvo y feliz del recibimiento de la joven—. Parece qué me extrañaste mucho. No te preocupes querida, de ahora en adelante no te dejaré jamás ni para ir al baño.

—¿Qué cosas dices tonto? —Maka se sonroja por su sonrisa pícara, se aleja de él sin dejar de mirarlo directamente, hasta que cae en cuenta de sus últimas palabras— ¿Jamás? ¿Eso significa..?

—Significa que nos largamos de aquí para vivir la vida que queramos en dónde queramos —responde contento. La acerca a él para besarla de una forma tan tierna, que ella siente estar viviendo una novela cursi.

Viéndolo bien, tal vez realmente lo sea.

—Oigan oigan, hay más personas aquí. Sus cariñitos para más tarde. Consíganse un motel y háganlo las veces que quie…

—¡BLACK STAR!

—Jajaja vale, no digo más —Cuando ambos se alejan, él se acerca hacia su amigo para preguntar— ¿Seguro de que esto es lo que quieres?

Soul dirige su mirada carmín hacia Maka quien lo mira avergonzada. Sonríe de forma torcida.

—Seguro. No tengo nada qué pensar.

El de cabello azul ensancha su mirada por la respuesta.

—Pues bien, a hacer maletas que ustedes se van conmigo ¿No creían que los dejaría a su suerte vagando por ahí? No cuando tienen a un súper vampiro como yo —dice dejando a los otros sorprendidos.

—¿Es enserio? ¿No tendrás problemas con tu padre?

—¡Nah! Soy el futuro sucesor y el más fuerte de todos. Mis decisiones son aceptadas cómo si ya fuera el jefe y si alguien se atreve a hacerles algo —Su mirada cambia a una terrorífica—. No vivirán por mucho tiempo.

—¿Y yo he estado golpeándolo con libros? —menciona Maka temblando ligeramente por la expresión sádica del chico.

Soul ríe nervioso.

—Es un buen tipo.

Black regresa a su tono usual después de microsegundos.

—Bue… no y Tsubaki también se pondrá feliz de tener a una nueva amiga humana.

—¿Tsubaki? —pregunta la chica por la mención de al parecer, alguien cómo ella.

—Es la novia de Black Star. También es cómo tú. Eh… ya te contaremos la historia, créeme, es lo más extraño que puedes oir —aclara el albino.

Maka ríe pensando en cómo puede ser aquello. Pero más que nada, ríe por saber que Soul en verdad ha regresado por ella. Demuestra que realmente la ama. Así como ella a él. Una relación muy extraña sin duda alguna.

—¿Y qué? ¿Nos vamos?

Los chicos se miran, sonríen antes de contestar al unísono:

—¡A empacar!

Listos para emprender una eternidad juntos. Un nuevo comienzo. Una nueva vida para ambos.

.

.

**«FIN»**

¿Lo es?

.

.

* * *

Notas Finales:

¡Buenas!

Sí, mucho, mucho tiempo sin actualizar. Si se preguntan por qué pues es por muchas y nada buenas razones. Aunque la principal por más tonto que suene es que se me había olvidado (Kid mira, soy muy asimétrica ¡Ven a matarme! ¡Lo merezco!)

Uff, lo que pasa es que éste _Two shot_ en realidad era un solo _One-shot_ para un desafío en un grupo de Facebook. Los personajes eran originales de hecho, la primera parte es lo único que tenía terminado y no pensé en hacer nada más. Pero re-lanzaron el reto pidiendo una continuación y usando ahora personajes de anime, obviamente usé los personajes de Soul Eater y modifiqué un poco la trama original. Eso sería éste capítulo, que incluso era una viñeta muy corta. Luego pensé que merecía algo más e hice versiones más extensas que son los que finalmente he subido a FF. Y cómo ya estaba publicado en el grupo, se me olvidó que la segunda parte no la había editado y finalizado aquí. Así de estúpido es. Me siento muy apenada por eso, les ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas.

Agradezco sus comentarios (de nuevo lamento la demora Makita y gracias por tan divertido comentario y regaño. Eso me hizo reaccionar de mi error ^^). Por ahí me pidieron hacerlo de más capítulos pero sinceramente no veo que tenga potencial para ello. Lo dejo a su opinión aunque igual no prometo mucho, no vaya a ser que ocurra algo extraño otra vez, Je.

En fin, es todo por mi parte. Espero que haya sido de su agrado ^^


End file.
